Followed by a Camera
by Frisk-a-Roar
Summary: People are wondering who the 'real' Danny phantom is. Is he really the hero they think he is? When one curious person goes a bit, too far, Danny is pushed over the edge, realizing his secret could very well be cracked. -Discontinued-
1. A normal Day

_Hey Yal! Thanks for readin'! I will try to up date as much as I can, but it will be kinda rough since I only get on the computer every other weekend! Anyways, thanks for reading, and enjoy my story._

_**Disclaimer- **I Don't own anything._

* * *

"Will Daniel Fenton report to the principals office, I repeat, Daniel Fenton." 

It was a normal day in Amity Park. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and concealed by the interior of the teachers lounge, Danny Phantom was being challenged by yet another ghost.

"I am the Box Ghost!" A blue skinned ghost wearing overalls announced dramatically.

"Yea Yea Yea, I heard you the nineteenth time." Danny Phantom replied cooley, dodging a box that had come hurdling aimlessly over his head. He faked a yawn, and dodged some more futile attempts the box ghost released.

"You will not prevail!" The Box Ghost hollered waving his work gloved fingers in the air. Danny merely stared at him with a pathetic look.

"What are you going to do, torture me with boredom?"

"No! I will captivate you with the use of my trusty cardboard prisom's of doom! Beware!" The ghost began firing small gift boxes, that Danny toasted with an endoplasimic ray.

"I've had enough of you today." Danny said whipping out the Fenton thermos, he uncapped it, and watched as the Box Ghost, was soon contained into its interior. Danny's lips curved into a smile as he recapped the thermos. _A Job well done. _He thought to himself. Just then something occurred to him.

"Oh crud." He pronounced grimly aware of his situation. Danny brought two rings of white energy around his waste, they split, and traveled the rest of his body bringing back to his human form. He dashed out the room, and to where he had been summoned moments ago; the office.

Danny reached the door, and stood mindlessly gaping at the handle. _Oh great, what did I do wrong now. _He slowly brought his had to the knob.

"Come in." A stern voice called before Danny's hand even reached the handle. He pulled the door open to see Mrs. Ishiamma sitting at her desk. Her face was blank and nondescript.

"Sit." She ordered. Danny did as he was told, and sauntered to a old wooden chair across from hers. "Do you know why your here?"

"No."

She sighed then said "Does yesterday during lunch ring any bells?"

"Uh..." Danny started, he had not been at lunch but instead was fighting Technous. "No."

"I was informed that you caused the massive food fight."

"What!" Danny shouted practically jumping out of his seat "I wasn't even in lunch, I was..." He stopped and shifted uneasily in his chair. It creaked in protest.

Mrs. Ishiamma raised an eyebrow "You were, where?"

"I was...In...the Library."Danny mentally slapped himself realizing it had been closed due to remodeling. "I mean I was by it, not in it, by it!"

"Doing what?"

"I had a stomach ache, and was using the time to...rest."

"Then why didn't you go to the nurse?

"I didn't feel that bad." He said, annoyed with her persistence.The Principal gave him one final skeptical look before telling him he could go.

Danny immediately went to English class, he slipped and took his normal seat next to Sam, and Tucker. Mr. Lancer glared at him. Danny could only reply with a sheepish halfhearted grin.

After class, Danny was shoved into his locker (Big surprise.), Lost his notebook at was humiliated as Dash ripped apart one of his folders revealing a picture of he and Sam at his 10th birthday party. Sam had shoved frosting in his face, then hugged him as Tucker took the picture.

"Awe so sweet" Dash mocked swaying the above Danny's reach. His cheeks reddened to the same color they were in the picture.

"Give it back, NOW!" Danny demanded again missing the small photo dangling a few inches over his head.

Dash fingered the picture between his index finger and his thumb, waving it tauntingly as Danny snatched at it. Dash flung the picture down the hall, and the spectators that had been watching them began laughing uncontrollably. Danny snatched it up and departed the laughing consumed hall, his face an even redder tint.

* * *

"Okay Danny Phantom." said the voice of a sixteen year old boy. In his hand held a portable video camera he had got for his birthday, he loaded a tape into it, and stared at it. The beats in his chest began coming even more rapidly, he would be the first person to _ever _record Danny Phantom off the battle field. His palms were sweaty with his own anxiousness, he gulped at looked back down at his camera.

"Now," He said, "just need him to show up" The boy walked slowly to an armchair and sat into it. His thoughts and heart both raced as he contemplated ways to 'record the ghost teen . "Just need, to wait."

* * *

_So what ch'ya think? I will try to update later on today or tomorrow; however I will not go past chapter to without one review so review please:-)_


	2. They Meet

_Okay guys I know my writing is a little weird right now. The only topics I've ever written about is animals so this is really hard for me. I'm rushing through events, and describing in very little detail, also, I could, use some ideas on what should happen later in the story. I'm writing this all from my head. Thanks-Frisk-a-Roar_

_**Disclaimer- **I own nothing._

* * *

_D_anny burst into his house utterly miserable. This has to be the worst thing that happened to him _all _week. 

"I hate Dash." Danny muttered grimly slamming his backpack onto the table, its contents fell to the floor, and he herd the Fenton Thermos shatter. "Crud!" He exclaimed, as a swirling vortex released the Box Ghost. The ghost stared triumphantly at Danny, who was busy picking up the shattered peaces of the thermos.

"Beware! I am the box ghost!" The Box Ghost yelled flying out the door.

Danny almost ripped his hair out, "Today officially _stinks!_" He transformed into his own ghost form, and went out looking for the Box Ghost.

* * *

The boy whom we met earlier, had got bored with little entertainment in his home. He now walked down the paved sidewalk thinking how much popularity he'd gain from the recordings of the famous ghost teen. He wanted nothing more but to make a name for himself in his school. He didn't want to cause trouble between him ant the famous ghost but, he just wanted know him more, as well as many of the other citizens. He, was also was an outcast, a mere shadow of his fellow student body, and Danny Phantom, was one of the most famous faces in Amity, flying through the sky with no limitations to his own ability. 

The boy new if he could get a little bit more out of the ghost than just the average battle he'd seen on the news, he would also win the heart of a girl he loved. He smiled thinking back to her. _She had long red hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a wonderful personality, her name was- _He snapped out of his reverie when a sound penetrated through his meditation.

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear me!"

"Yeah I'm trembling."

The boy smiled recognizing one of the two voices. He then ran to the protection of a nearby bush hearing the voices closer now , he pulled his camera out of its pouch which had been strapped around his waist, and flipped the switch, _on._

* * *

_"_You all shall fear, and worship me and my cardboard wrath!" The Box Ghost exclaimed evilly. 

"Yea right, remember last time, ya got your butt kicked by Pandora." Danny couldn't help but smile at his own joke.

The Box Ghost winced at the mere mention of her name. "Oh so much pain!" He cried "The name itself subjects me into Pain!"

Danny felt an idea enlighten into his head. "Pandora." He said watching the Box Ghost's reaction. The Ghost screamed in agony and fell to the ground grabbing his head.

"Do _not _mention that name!" He whaled

"Pandora." Danny said again, almost laughing.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, to much pain!" The Box Ghost went intangible and flew away, hands over his ears.

Danny was laughing when he thought her herd someone laughing with him. He silenced for a brief moment, and herd nothing more, but still he remained alert.

* * *

The boy with the camera held his hand over his mouth, his camera still pointed at Danny. He froze when the ghost kid had turned around facing the bush, the Boy could have sworn that he was looking right at him, or through him, the green luminous ones gazing into the boys gray ones, but to his relief, Danny always turned the other way. 

"Okay, _that _was weird." Danny said. The Boy watched as Ghost kid brought his wrist to his face. "Only tree o'clock, wow, I might as well go on patrol." Danny flew into the sky, and soon disappeared.

The boy stood from his crouching position, he turned of his camera, and set is aside, then he pulled out a small journal from his camera bag. He pulled out a pen out as well.

_Date: 05/09/07_

_I Travis Wilson, have recorded my first Danny Phantom Battle. Not much action though, I will follow him on foot now. (_I will be using his name now that it has been revealed rather that "he" or "the Boy")

Travis closed his journal, and returned it back to his bag, he then started walking in the direction he believed the Ghost Kid went.

* * *

Danny flew aimlessly throughout the sky, not really paying attention to where he was going. He wasn't really to anxious to see another ghost now that his thermos was broken. Danny silently flew gazing down upon the town when something caught his eye. It was a small flash, the kind you'd expect to see when a mirror hits light, or some type of glass. Curious, Danny lowered more from the sky until he was on the ground. 

He had stopped on the corner of a street, to his luck it was deserted. It was too hot for anyone to be outside. Danny waited and then soon recognized the to beat sound of shoes over pavement; he was hearing footsteps. Danny Listened as they rounded the corner, the next thing he new there was Travis Wilson and a camera in his face. Travis was looking down scratching a sticker off his camera, he had stopped pointing the camera at the sky when he could no longer see Danny. Travis soon noticed his camera was still on, he looked through the screen and gasped. His gray eyes shot up to meet Danny Phantoms. Danny's arms were crossed, and his eyes were locked on Travis's. Travis merely stood frozen before Amity's celebrity, and his own gateway to fame.

* * *

_I know its short, but I don't have the time to make super long ones though. On the bright side my writing is a lot more descriptive:-) I WILL be posting one to three more chapters later today, so stay tuned!:-) And keep checking back in! REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE REVIEWS!_

* * *


	3. Sam and Tucker are now here!

_Another chapter. Please don't flame me, it really hurts, especially when you cant help the fact you have something close to dyslexia. Oh and by the way, retaliating through events is my writing style, I DONT do it because I Don't know how to write, I just write differently! Individuality people! LOL :-) Oh! and if you see any mistakes tell me! I'll go back and fix them, and re-post the chapter!:-) _

_**Disclaimer-** again, I own nothing. _

* * *

His gray eyes shot up to meet Danny Phantoms. Danny's arms were crossed, and his eyes were locked on Travis's. Travis merely stood frozen before Amity's celebrity, and his own gateway to fame. 

"Hello." Travis said, his voice shaking. He lowered his camera, and flipped the switch _off._

Danny said nothing.

Travis's eyes slipped away from Danny's, he was very uncomfortable in the awkward silence. "I didn't mean..." His voice trailed.

Danny had many questions for Travis. He knew who he was for they attended the same school, but Danny was a Freshmen, and Travis was a Junior. He couldn't really say anything without giving the fact that he knew Travis, so he stayed silent.

"Please don't hurt me." He said holding the camera behind his back, it was _on _now.

Danny sighed. "I'm not that kind of person-I mean ghost, I don't hurt people."

"Why not?"

Danny shrugged. "Against what I believe in."

"Which is?"

"I got to go." Danny said shortly. He ascended into the air, giving Travis a Final glance. He knew Travis must be after something, but what?

* * *

Travis smiled replaying what he recorded. He Pulled out his Journal again and added on to his last entry. 

_I have actually met with Danny Phantom! It was awkward, but I managed to record a the little bit he said about himself. I now know why he supports us, something about what he 'believes' in I guess. I'll have to be a bit more careful when tracking him._

_Travis_

He closed his journal, and sauntered down the sidewalk, beads of sweat portrayed his brow: nervousness or from the temperature, he really didn't know.

* * *

Danny was now in his human form walking to Sam's. he couldn't keep his mind off Travis, or his camera. Danny kicked a pebble that lay inertly on the ground in front of him. He watched it role, and skip across the sidewalk then eventually stop. He kicked it again, this time it hit a pair of black combat boots, and bounced slightly resiliently back at him. Danny looked up to meet his friends eyes. 

"Hi Danny!" Sam greeted unusually cheerful for a goth.

"Hi."

"Whats the matter?"

"Nothing, except this has to be the most grim day of my life!" He looked around. "Hey where Tucker?"

Sam shrugged "I think he went to Nasty Burger." She said wrinkling her face in disgust. "Stuffing his face on of those artery clogging, disgusting, horrifying, mutilated-"

"Okay Sam I get it." He said cutting her off, not wanting to have her start a lecture on 'food abuse in Nasty Burger.' He laughed,

"Whats so funny?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Nothing, nothing." Danny said. "Lets go find Tucker."

* * *

Travis went to bed very early for someone so young. He Hypothesized that with more sleep the better chance at seeing The Ghost Boy! Travis turned in his bed unable to sleep. He was exited that he had actually met someone famous! His thoughts seemed to trap him into a place where no sleep existed, and all he wanted to do was be on the go! 

Travis tried to think of something else to think of. He focused his attention on something more dream related like the girl of his dreams. He sighed remembering how she would volunteer with pleasure to answer even the hardest questions for her class, and get them right. In fact she was_ never _wrong, and he admired that, so did everyone else. No one thought her as a 'geek' or a 'know-it-all' that is excepted for her little brother. He never really liked that kid, a freshmen in high school, and the brains to prove it. He was also the one who had started the food fight. (or so he thought. LOL) Travis was also annoyed with the fact that her little brother could even say _anything _bad about her, she was, _flawless. (By the way, it was 6:00 pm when he went to bed. ;-))_

These thoughts made him again start thinking about Danny Phantom; like what would the Ghost Kid do if he caught him _again. _Travis was afraid of the Kid, he was afraid to see the other side of Danny even if there was another side. He knew that the kid was capable of many things, things that he, and the other citizens might not even know about. He was Dangerous. Thats one other reason, Travis was doing this, 'to know'. He knew there was something different about that Ghost, something he could quite place his finger one but most certainly different. Could it be something familiar?

Travis shook his head at the thought. "No, not familiar." He turned again in his bed, and drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

"Well Tuckers not here" Danny said, peering through the glass doors. 

"I can see that, without my face pressed against the window." Same replied sarcastically.

"Oh well, where else could he be?"

"Maybe hes at his house." She suggested. Danny shrugged.

"C'mon, lets see if he is." Danny ran behind the cover of a dumpster, and transformed into his ghost form. He then grabbed Sam by the wrist, and took off into the sky.

Sam noticed Danny searching the ground. "Danny?" She asked "What are you looking at?"

"Travis Wilson."

"Why are you looking for him?"

"I think hes been fallowing me around with a camera." Danny managed to glance at Sam. "He's up to something"

Sam sighed. "Danny lots of people follow you around with cameras,"

"Not like Travis. He hides, and is like trying to get something out of me."

"Okay even it that _did _make sense, Danny, maybe hes just trying to know his _hero _better" She said punching him playfully on the arm.

"I don't know, but I not sure I-"

"I am the Box Ghost!".

This made Danny and Sam both sigh.

"Hey Danny, hand me the thermos."

"I can't, I, uh broke it."

"Way to go smart one." Her voice coming in a sarcastic tone.

Danny smiled sheepishly. "Oh well, all I have to do is this." He turned to the Box Ghost. "Pandora."

"Why do you submit me to levels of so much pain!" The ghost whaled, he turned, and flew way, when Danny had opened his mouth to say more.

"Hey genius, what do you plan to do when its a stronger ghost?"

"I truly have no idea" He said, a none caring smile loomed on his face.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You don't really give a care, do you?"

"Nope." His grin widening briefly then diminished. "All I care about at the moment is keeping my distance from Travis.

"And finding Tucker."

Danny nodded."Yeah and finding Tucker. Whose probably sitting in front of his computer."

"Or having a date with his PDA." They laughed at the thought of their friend and his PDA sitting at a long wooden table, with a fancy lacy table cloth, candles, and you know, stuff!

Danny flew to his friends, he went intangible, and flew right into his room. They found Tucker sitting at his desk on his computer. He was playing doom.

"Hey Tucker." Danny and Sam said in unison.

"Cant...Talk...Must...Win...Doom!" He said. His eyes glued inches from the screen.

"That must be the first thing he did when he got home from school today was play doom." Sam whispered over to Danny, who was trying to pry Tucker from the computer,

"C'mon Tucker." Danny grabbed Tucker by the shirt. "Lets go."

"Never!"

"Tucker!"

"NO!"

Danny sighed, "Have it your way, I'll just overshadow you and..."

"Okay Okay I'm coming!" He exclaimed letting go of the computer.

(Outside now)

"So where are we going?" Tucker asked his friends. They both shrugged.

Danny asked "What do normal teenagers do on a Friday night?" This made all three of them shrug.

* * *

Travis awoke again for the third time now. 

"Oh I can't sleep! Its too early!" He exclaimed. Travis got up from his bed, grabbed his camera, and made his way for the door.

_maybe _ he thought _The Ghost Kid has Friday Night activities as well. I mean he still a teen right?_

* * *

_There are you all happy now! LOL its a little bit longer! tell me if you spot any mistakes and I'll go back and fix it! Also I STILL NEED IDEAS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPED NEXT! I'M RIGHTING ALL OF THIS OUT OF MY HEAD! _

* * *


	4. Jealousy can lead too

**_Disclaimer-_**_I own nothing_

Danny, Tucker, and Sam sat at a park bench, utterly bored. Their thoughts were concealed by frustration of lacking the comprehension for thinking of activities to do on a _Friday _night! All three of them were sitting in the same fashion, elbows on knees, and head resting in there hands.

"Well this stinks." Danny said breaking the moments of silence the gang seemed to condemn themselves in.

Sam and Tucker just replied to his comment with a heavy sigh, and a nod.

"We could, go on patrol..." He suggested.

"We could do community service!" Sam exclaimed straitening in her posture. "And Danny, you could do it in ghost form! It would make a better image on or outlook to everyone!"

"Whoa Sam!" Danny said meeting her gaze. "I don't need anymore publicity!"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

"Somehow, cleaning someone _else's_ garbage of the _ground_ in the _park_, doesn't seem so _Thrilling _to me" Tucker said crossing his arms.

Sam grabbed Danny by the shoulder, and made his eyes meet hers. She then made the sweetest face a goth _could _make. "Please Danny. For me?"

Danny blushed, what could he say. "Fine. you win."

Sam smiled, and Tucker rolled his eyes.

* * *

After venturing back outside, Travis decided to look for Danny Phantom in the Park. His thoughts loomed around him, soaring trough the corridor of his mind, and gluing to his attentions. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even realize that he ran into someone until after they collided. 

"Sorry!" He said extending his hand to help the person up. He gasped, it was Jazz Fenton.

She brushed some dirt of her shoulder. "Its okay, Travis."

Travis felt his knees become week, and his palms became sweaty. "S-s-sorry," He said again.

"Its okay, really. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going. Have you seen Danny?"

"Danny? No I haven't seen Danny Phantom! Why would you ask something like that?" His heart was racing.

"I was talking about my brother." She replied with raised eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

"No. Yes. I'm perfectly fine!" His voice began to falter, and his eye twitched.

Jazz stared at him skeptically. He couldn't take it.

"Bye!" He announced before turning and sprinting into the park. Travis reached reached a wide oak tree, and ducked behind it.

"Whats wrong with me?" He yelled angry with himself.

His mood suddenly lifted when he saw Danny Phantom, scooping up a pile of garbage that lay scattered about the ground. Travis whipped out his camera.

* * *

Danny's face was twisted in disgust. "Ugh! Sam, couldn't you have picked something a _little _less gross?" 

"Oh come on Danny" Said Tucker, "You know the only reason you said yes was because you can't say 'no' to Sam"

"I can too!"

"Can not!"

Danny through a Banana peel at Tucker. It landed on top of his head. Its peels hanging in his face.

"Very funny dude."

"You know guys." Said Sam tossing a milk carton into a trash can. "You could at least make an effort in this."

Danny, and Tucker smiled innocently at their annoyed friend.

* * *

Travis was listening intently to their conversation. He focused his camera on the two other lifeforms accompanying The Ghost Kid. 

"Sam, and Tucker?" He practically jumped at the sound of his own voice. "What are they doing there? And shouldn't that Danny kid be with them?" His eyes widened when the Ghost Kid slapped a hight five with tucker. Sam rolled her eyes. The beagan conversing again, but Travis was unable to hear the actual words.

"How, How can this be? These two have just about as much recognition in our school as I do? How do _they_ Get to hang out with Danny Phantom! This Is not fair!" Travis felt himself become insanely jealous. "Oh man, I planned on just recording Danny Phantom off the battle field, but now..." He smiled deviously. Travis had a plan, he knew what he was going to do, but never took the time to re-look the consequences, and really just who he was planning to mess with. He realized now what no one in Amity Park ever dared to do, and that was play a few practical jokes on _Danny Phantom, _and maybe a few an Sam and Tucker as well. Travis smiled at this, he was going to prove that Amity's hero was not as perfect as they thought...

* * *

_Okay, I know its short, but bare with me. This is really hard for me to do. It takes me forever to re-check everything on my own. In the Next chapter I will be using a few Ideas I got from Generous reveiwers. Thanks guys! _

* * *


	5. You want a fist in your mouth!

_**Disclaimer**_- _I own nothing_

Travis smiled pulling out his notebook. It was about 8pm now. Travis had been observing the Ghost Kid and his friends for a while now. He had been forced to stop recording when the press began mobbing Danny, making Travis unable to record due to the flashing lights. He observed that Danny opposed against the press, and had tried everything to hide from them. The famous ghost eventually ended up flying intangible out of the crowd leaving his 'friends' in his dust.

Travis didn't understand why Phantom ridiculed being swarmed with all that glorious attention. Thats something Travis would die for! To be noticed.

Travis smiled deviously

_I am officially altering what I said before. _Travis wrote _I no longer seek to **just **to record the famous Phantom off the battle field. I will also attempt to record him in his weakest moments, when he shows one of the mos humiliating emotions, embarrassment; with the aid of my practical jokes, I will prove, that even our 'hero' makes mistakes_.

Travis closed his journal, and regained a standing position. He had to make a few stops on his way home.

"Thank goodness Mom and Dad don't get home until 10pm." He exclaimed jogging down the road.

* * *

"Sam." Danny said. They were on their way to a local prank store (in human form) They were going to pick up a few things to surprsise Vlad with. "From now on, no more community service!" 

"Yeah!" Tucker agreed. "Then again." He said switching his gaze over to Danny. "Ya could have helped us leave you know."

Danny faked a sincere smile.

Sam said nothing. Her arms were crossed, and her face exhibited infuriate rage.

"Sam whats the matter?" Danny asked. This made Tucker smile.

"She's only mad, because of what the press asked

" He laughed.

"What?" Danny asked, now looking at Sam. Her face was red.

"They said-" Sam cut Tucker off.

"They _asked_!" She hissed, shooting Tucker a death glare.

"Right, they _asked _if Sam was Danny Phantoms _Girlfriend."_

Danny blinked. "So."

"So aren't you mad?" Tucker asked confused, and almost laughing at the irony of this.

"Not really. All she had to say is that I wasn't, I mean, she wasn't, we weren't...Well, you know." he blushed slightly.

"Yeah like they'd believe that."

This made Danny curious. "Guys, what _did _you tell them?"

"Uhhh..." Tucker and Sam said in unison,

Danny raised his eyebrows.

"We kinda didn't say anything." Said Sam gazing down at her feet.

"What!"

"Well, when they asked me that, I...I kinda froze, and then ran off..."

"Froze? Ran off?" Why'd ya do that! Your my _best_ friend, you should of just said you weren't, and now everyone will think..."

"Hey!" Tucker exclaimed feeling excluded "You mean I'm your best friend!"

This made Sam fume. "No, I am!"

"Nuh uh. Your his _girlfriend _now remember!" Tucker retorted. A smug grim portrayed his face.

"No. I. Am. Not!"

"Yes. You. A-"

"Guys." Said an annoyed Danny.

"Do you want a fist in your mouth!"

"Guys!" Danny repeated louder.

"No, but I know what you want!" Tucker grabbed hold of Danny's Shoulders. "Here, Lay one on him!" He pushed Danny into Sam, knocking them both down.

"THAT IS IT!" Danny yelled. Regaining his feet helping Sam up as well. "I have herd enough, both of you, SHUT UP!" With that Danny stormed into the prank store, crashing into someone very familiar.

* * *

_Sorry for another 'Short chappie' I had to take a break from writing this, and wanted chapter four up before I leave (for my moms which sadly has no internet) I won't be able to update for a while but I will when ever I get the chance. In the meantime I want to see **100 reviews** when get back! LOL just kidding! LOL :-) I would like to see a few more though.:-) the way, this chapter was making me laugh so hard while a wrote it ( I have a weird sense of humor) that I had to actually stop during the middle of it and give myself a laughing break. LOL! Well thanks for reading! -Frisk-a-Roar  
_


	6. He didn't understand

**_Disclaimer-_** _I don not own ANYTHING! _

* * *

"Ow." Danny muttered, regaining his feet.

"Watch it!" A voice exclaimed angrily back. Danny looked up from the ground, to meet Travis's Glare. He was stuffing some products back into the captivity of his white plastic shopping bag.

"Sorry," Danny replied half heartedly, eying some of the items Travis was attempting to stuff into the bag, he made out only a ball of yarn, spray paint, and a bed sheet. "So, planning any pranks?"

Travis stared at Danny a moment, his face blank.

"Just a few, on someone." he said, a slight grin slid across his face, then diminished as he looked back at Danny. "Not like its any of _your_business, _Fenton_."

Danny could only manage to force a grin, it was sheepish, and Travis raised his eyebrows.

"You weird me out, Kid." Travis said, before leaving the store, He slightly pushed Danny on the shoulder with is own as he left.

Danny watched him leave, uncertainty to Travis's sudden interest in pranks, aroused in his overwhelming sensation of immoral thoughts. Travis was a kid that _never _did anything bad. He was what they call a 'Goodie Goodie Two Shoes,' in his school, in fact he was a lot like, like, well, his sister. Travis had nice grades, he was on the honor role, and like what was mentioned before, _never, _did _anything_bad! The only thing was, like Danny, he had no real social background, and was usually picked on about his 'over-achieved' grades. Danny knew all this, because Jazz often talked about him, for he was the only other kids with good grades in her grade, everyone else had semi-good grades.

Danny was interrupted from his thoughts, when a voice penetrated through his reverie.

It was Tucker, and Sam.

"Hey Dude!" Tucker exclaimed choking back laughter! His face was twisted in a feeble attempt to straighten. "You missed some funny stuff!"

"Lucky me." Danny said sarcastically, in a grim tone. He looked over at Sam, who was glaring at Tucker, her hands balled into fists.

"Sam was _oh _so mad, she was ticked about what I said after you left, and Threw a punch at me. I dodged, and she socked Dash, right in the nose!" Tucker began breaking out in uncontrollable laughter.

Danny smiled; he had to admit that was funny. "So what did Dash do?" He asked.

"He ran away holding his nose like the cowering wimp he is!" Sam said, smiling evilly holding a fist in the air.

This made Danny, and Tucker both laugh.

"It was hilarious dude, _hilarious, _Dash's friends were all there and everything!" Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Even Paullina."

Danny was unaffected. "And your point is?"

"You like her right?" Tucker asked, making Sam winced.

"No."

This earned astonished looks from both of his friends.

"You don't?" Sam asked loudly, causing Danny, and Tucker to glance at her with raised eyebrows.

"Um…No, Danny said blushing slightly. "Is that a problem?"

"No of course not." Sam replied. "So are we going to buy some pranks or what?"

"Well you guys can…" Danny said. "I'm to go check on Travis, just to see what he wanted the pranks for."

This made Tucker, and Sam both sigh.

"What?" Danny demanded defensively.

"What is with you, and Travis all of a sudden?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing, I just, am curious, that's all." He faked a smile.

"Yeah, right." Sam said sarcastically.

"Oh come one!" Danny exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Isn't it strange that a Goodie Goodie like him would play _any pranks?"_

Tucker shrugged. "Well maybe…" He stopped, not thinking of any usable explanation.

"Exactly my point."

"What if he _is_doing something?" Sam asked, crossing her arms.

"Well then, maybe he, and I will have a little chat." Danny replied evilly, running out the sore, going ghost, and flying into the sky.

* * *

Travis was sauntering aimlessly, along the sidewalk. He was flipping through some of the videos. He stopped, and played the one of the Phantom Kid in the sky.

He just never got it.

If he were the Ghost, he would enjoy basking in the overwhelming glory, from what the many occupants of Amity Park relinquished on him.

He would enjoy being claimed a 'Hero' instead of a loser.

He would enjoy everything that the Ghost kid could so easily grasp if he wanted to.

That's what really irked Travis.

How oblivious he was to everything he could have.

How everyone thought he was perfect.

Well is isn't.

No one is perfect. In fact, he isn't anyone, he is a ghost.

Right?

He had no feelings.

Right?

So a few pranks wouldn't hurt.

Right?

Travis sighed, closing his Camera. He stuffed it back into its pouch, and continued on down the sidewalk, blissfully unaware he was being followed.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long, but here it is. another chapter! Yay! I know the story is boring, but, I do plan on this being a long story, A lot will happen. Feel free to give me Ideas on what you want to happen next! Thanks!  
_


	7. Prank one:

_**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything, and never will, for I stink! (not literally)_

* * *

Danny flew silently, searching for Travis. His thoughts were ranting about all the endless possibilities that Travis could be planning.

Danny flew around a corner, half expecting to run into Travis; instead, he ran into someone completely different.

Long story short.

It was Paullina.

"Crud!" Danny exclaimed, as her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped.

"Ghost Boy!" She said excitedly, bringing her hands to her heart. "You came for me!"

"Uh, no I didn't. I was a, uh, looking for…" Danny looked around helplessly.

"For that mouse!" He exclaimed quickly flying over to a small white mouse that scurried across from the sidewalk, and grabbed it in his white gloved hand. Paullina screamed in disgust, her face was twisted into a grimace.

"Ewww!" she yelled. "Why would you want that disgusting thing?"

Danny pretended to look offended, while fighting to hold on the mouse as it wriggled in his hand. "There's more than what meets the eye." he said.

Paullina said nothing.

"He's my uh, friend."

Paullina said nothing.

The mouse jumped out of his hand, and Danny made an attempt to grab it, but missed. It then scurried to a near by rain swear. (This is just what I always called them. They are those things that are sometimes located on, or by a sidewalk. They collect rain.). Danny smiled awkwardly.

Paullina said nothing.

"Uhhhh." He replied to Paullina's ongoing stare. "Bye!"

Danny flew into the air, and again tried to find Travis.

"Ghost boy!" Paullina yelled, but he ignored her, for something else caught his attention; Travis walking on the opposite side of the street.

Danny herd something behind him, he turned and gazed down upon Paullina who held the little white mouse in her hand. She waved her free hand, gesturing Danny to come. He shook his head, and returned to where he last saw Travis, and to his surprise, Travis was gone.

"Darn it!" Danny muttered. He turned back around, to see Paullina; her face was twisted, as the little mouse squirmed violently in her hand. Danny almost could not refrain himself from laughing.

He flew down to meet Paullina.

"I caught your mouse," she said, snapping her hand to Danny, and shoving the little critter into his. Danny smiled, and kneeled to the ground, resting his hand on the pavement. The mouse sprinted off into a different direction.

"But weren't you just looking for it?" She asked

Danny sighed. "Actually, no."

Paullina's expression was in significant confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

" Long story." Danny said, almost to himself.

Paullina said nothing.

"I have to go." Danny said shortly, ascending into the sky.

Paullina said nothing, and merely watched as he disappeared into the sky.

* * *

Travis entered a small vacant building, and an eerie feeling fled over him. He was in an old supposedly 'haunted' house. It was the house of his old neighbor that died the previous year. No one had moved into the house, because it was believed to be inhabited by the ghost of his neighbor. 

Travis shoved the feeling out of his mind, and dumped his back upon the dusty floor, its contents spilling into a small pile. Travis smiled.

He then began picking various items out of the pile, and pushed them aside; the rest went back into the bag.

"Okay." Travis said to himself. He was about to begin messing around with the pile, that lay in a heap in front of him, when something snapped into his mind. He reached for his camera back, and pulled out the small black journal, and a pen.

Prank number one:  
He wrote. Then scribbled some more things into his book, before closing it, and tossing it carelessly back towards his bag, not even noticing he missed, and it slid wildly to the other end of the room.

Travis inhaled, and exhaled very deeply. 

He picked up, and unfolded the bed sheet, hanging it slightly over the door, so it was only noticeable when you were in the room. He used a pair of scissors to cut a small hole on the corner of it, and threaded a sting through the hole. Travis unraveled the whole ball of yarn, and pulled all the exes threads away from the sheet, and left it alone.

He moved onto the next items.

There was: Glue, spray paint, and plastic wrap.

Travis took the plastic wrap, and glued it to the entry way of the room, so it covered the whole entrance. He then used the can of spray paint to draw a bull-si on the opposite side of the room. He turned back to the pile of yarn, and cut of all the exes sting, and glued the small strand to the plastic wrap. He used the leftover yarn, and another bed sheet, plus the addition of a few pillows that were lying about the floor, to fashion together a hand made ghost. (Like the ones you'd see on porches during Halloween.) He tied the ghost to the ceiling off the chandelier.

Travis stepped back and admired his handiwork.

"Well." he said. "Its not the best, but it will do. I'll save the public humiliation for later."

He walked slowly over to a corner of the room, and propped a camera tripod about 4 feet from the wall. He then pulled a chair in front of it, just enough so the camera was hidden, yet peak over the arm of it. 

Travis pulled a black cloak over his body, concealing his face, and any other resemblance saying he was 'Travis Wilson'.

He opened a window, jumped out, and ran down he street.

* * *

Danny was about ready to give up, when something peculiar grabbed his attention.

It was someone in a black cloak.

Whoever it was, they were flailing their arms madly in the air. Danny could see he was yelling something, but only made out the movements as the words flew, to Danny, silently out of his mouth.

_Maybe I should get a closer look. _Danny thought, flying towards, this, _weirdo_.

As the distance between them ceased, Danny made out the words. "Help!" and "Ghost!"

The _weirdo _turned on his heal, and ran to an old house. Danny watched as he disappeared into its interior.

He reluctantly followed.

* * *

_I know, this chapter sucked. And yes I understand its confusing now, but, thats another thing about me, I like to make things confusing but don't worry, everything will be explained later on! (Otherwise my summery would not fit my story.) LOL :-) _


	8. Results

_**Disclaimer-**I own nothing, nor do I ever want to!_

* * *

Travis sprinted into the eerie gloominess of the old house. He ran towards the rigged room, ducking under the plastic webbing. (Travis left himself some space, so he could still enter the room.) 

He then took cover behind the chair, and the tripod for his camera. He then switched the camera _on._

* * *

Danny Levitated a few inched of the ground. Something uneasy lurched in his stomach. 

"Hello?" Danny called, flying towards to what he thought was an 'empty' room..

Danny stopped, and listed for a response, but he herd none.

So he continued.

Just then he felt himself become entangled in plastic. He felt string wrap around him tightly as her swerved in mid air.He tried to yell, but was interrupted when a bed sheet drop over his head, making everything go black. Danny landed on the wooden floor, utterly confused as he faltered in his steps losing his balance. He could not concentrate enough to turn himself intangible, and fell backwards rolling across the floor.

Danny regained his feet, still tangled helplessly. He pushed out his elbows, but found it no use.

"Oh duh." Danny muttered. A few short seconds later the sheets, plastic, and string fell off of him. He had two green glowing hands, his eyes illuminated by anger.

"Who ever did that I swear!-" Danny yelled, turning around. He collided with the wall, that Travis had painted the bulls-i on. This made that part of the wood snap, and causing the giant hand-made stuffed ghost to fall down onto him, knocking him over.

Travis took this as his opportunity to run. He dashed out of that room faster than he did in, and down the street.

Danny stood back up. His face was fuming.

"I did not deserve that!" he yelled out aimlessly. " I save your peoples butts all day, and _this _is how you repay me! Why I autta-!"

Something caught Danny's eye.

"What is that?" he asked himself, walking over to a corner of the room.

It was a black notebook. Danny reached down to grab it.

The cover read '_Travis' _

Danny thumbed through the pages. His eyes widened as he read various notes, that were etched on the lined paper.

Danny was about ready to rip the book in half.

He fingered through many of the different pages, when finally his eyes rested on a small poem towards the back.

Danny smiled. "Revenge."

* * *

_Very short chapter I know! I am soooo sorry! I only had 10 minutes to write this, and it takes me a little longer to proofread. (If you don't know why already, check my profile) Anyways, as soon as we get the internet installed at my moms I will update every night. Again I am really really sorry! Please don't be mad! _


	9. Attack of the Annoying Sister

_Her is a chapter just to prove I am still continuing this. I have had some doubt in myself, but a few reviewers told me to keep going on:-) This chapter doesn't really mean much (right now) because I just wrote this off the top of my head in 15min. LOL I just wanted to prove the followed by a camera will be continued:-) Enjoy. :-) **PLEASE REVIEW!!!** _

**_Disclaimer-_**_I own nothing._

* * *

Danny flew home utter infuriated by the fact the Travis would do this to _him._ Sure he could picture someone doing this to his _human _form. But his _phantom _form; he just didn't understand. Another thing that irked him was, the motive. What the heck was the motive to this under-pared scheme? Was there one, or was one of the smartest kids in Casper High really that dumb into doing this for kicks – He just didn't understand. 

"Well," Danny said allegedly, perceptibly to no one in particular, "At leas I still have this." He finished glimpsing down towards the black notebook, which was tucked under his arm, supported by his forearm. He knew the perfect revenge, but how he would contribute this, was out of his own knowledge. There were quite a few ways he could assemble this: There was letting other people read, or he could read it to the town – No, wait, that would give his Phantom form and even worse name that he already has had.

He could see it perfectly in BIG **bold **_letters._

_**Danny Phantom; inconsiderate jerk. READ ALL ABOU IT!!!**_

Danny shook the grim assumption out of his mind.

"I've got to do this, without ruining my name." He thought out loud.

Danny reached his home, went human, and entered though the door, _instead, _of phasing though his window.

"Hey Danny!" Jazz greeted from the kitchen.

"Hey," Danny replied blandly, "Where are mom and Dad?" He met Jazz in the Kitchen.

"The went to some ghost hunting convention." Jazz said. She had her nose in another book; her eyes darting left to right rapidly reading the text concealed in it. "So, where have you been?"

Danny tensed. He again felt the infamous wrath well up within him. "Around." He said shortly, deciding against telling Jazz about the 'incident' with Travis.

"Doing what?"

"Nothing." Danny shot back a little _too _quickly, for a smug smile creased across the lower portion of Jazz's face.

"I think I know." She stated, in an annoying singsong voice.

"Do you don't." Danny replied in the same 'singsong' manner that Jazz had said.

"Yes I so." She said, crossing her arms, still singing her words.

"I highly doubt that-" Danny began to sing, but Jazz cut him off.

"You have a girlfriend, don't you, Danny?" She said, her voice back to normal.

"uhhh, nooooo." Danny replied shaking his head.

"Yes you do." Jazz sang.

"No I don't." Danny sang back.

"Yes you-"

"No." Danny said shortly, now crossing his arms, without noticing he dropped the notebook.

"Then where were you?"

"None of your business, Jazz."

"Its Sam isn't it-"

"Jazz!"

"It has to be-"

"Jazz!" Danny exclaimed even louder. He calmed. "I'll be in my room." Danny then noticed the black notebook on the floor, he reached for it, and trudged up the stairs.

"_Let guess, that's where you two store all of your love notes!" _He heard Jazz yell after him.

Danny ignored her, rolling his eyes. He went into his room and locked his door behind him.

_Revenge, has begun…_

* * *

_Was that okay? I'm sorry its so random, but I just wanted to post something. I was going write what I originally had planned but I don't have the time, I am leaving today. I'll post my original chapter later on this month, (with a few changes) I am soooo sorry this is going so slow! **IDEAS ARE GREATLY NEEDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review. :-)**  
_


	10. Chapter 10: Troubles to Contemplate

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry about such the long wait, but I am finding it utterly impossible to write these days. I don't have my own internet, so there has been no way for me to upload _anything. _I was seriously considering to not write anymore period, because my Mother, and Stepfather just broke up. My Stepfather moved out, and with him went my little stepsister who was the only reason I really wrote this story—she loved pranks, that's where my inspiration came from, LOL.

I have also been working on my writing; it has really been a pain with my condition—though it has greatly improved, THANK GODNESS! It is so much easier to write now!

I also apologize to anyone who has found disappointment in this story, for I admit, my writing through the beginning of it was… well… It just plain sucked, okay. I feel it has been horribly written, and I have been working my ass off to make it sound better. I am too lazy to go through and rewrite the whole thing, but I will make an effort to finish it to my ability.

One more thing: I will not be continuing my other story. "Followed by a Camera", will be the last I probably _ever _am going to write. I am sorry to those who were interested in my story "The New Menace", but alas, I might be writing one more chapter, and letting someone else take it over—I am not sure yet though. I did have a one-shot that I was planning to continue into a story, but I decided not to—whoever wants it, it is up for grabs right now!

_**Please enjoy the story**_. (Feel free to slap me in a review for waiting so long, LOL)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Troubles to Contemplate**

Danny stared at the black notebook before him: It was resting at the foot of his bed, laying inertly, and yet relinquishing its own significance to the atmosphere about the room. It almost seemed to be haunting—daunting to those who would foresee the revenge that seemed to beckon through it. It could be so simple, no; not a perfect revenge, but it was indeed revenge.

Shifting nervously, Danny slowly reached for it, letting his fingers slide across the cover. Stifling a sudden urge to open it, he withdrew his hand and laced his fingers. He couldn't do it… not the getting back at Travis part—he could easily do that—it was the revenge part. Danny's face contorted into a scowl, as he remembered what revenge had brought before—a mêlée with Sidney Poindexter.

"Why do I have to be the good guy _all _the time!" Danny exclaimed, arching his back to stiffen his posture, and to add a sort of punctuation to his sentence. He had been sitting at his bed: cross-legged with elbows at his knees, and his chin resting in laced fingers—thoughts, some vengeful, and others more complacent, swarmed about the confines of his room, before seeping through his mind, and adding on to his inner-conflict with himself. Revenge just wasn't his thing; he couldn't do it.

_Why though? What had caused Travis's sudden pursuit in playing juvenile pranks on him?_

Those were the strident assessments that idled his curiosity, and configured them to roam his mind, and compile with unexplainable results. Travis' prank was of little significance: no value. It almost seemed _childish_—a feeble attempt to try and obscure ones sate of mind. Though that little word, tiny verdict that prodded Danny, and pried at the inner-centrals of his mind was: Why? What was the point?

Danny, slid of his bed, and sauntered towards his door. He turned his head slightly, and caught the fleeting image of the journal as he placed a hand slightly at the door. Suppressing his ideal to grab the journal, he shook his head, unlocked his door, and left, descending the stairs.

……………………………………

Travis sprinted through the park, clutching the camera tightly in its pouch, which was pressed to his side. His breath escaped rapidly from a heaving chest, which seemed to evade any notion of tranquility. His monochrome eyes, exploded with the comprehension of the verity, with what he just did. His dark hair seemed to cling over his damp forehead, slightly obscuring his vision.

He ran to a nearest bench, and fell tiredly into it: his arms splayed ostentatiously about, exaggerating the uses of his tiredness. He exhaled—exaggeratedly—before glancing down at the small black pouch under his arm. Hesitantly, he reached for it, opening it, and viewing the top of his camera. Travis shifted into a sitting position, before pulling it out abundantly before him.

It caught the sun slightly, reflecting a silvery radiance. He twisted his wrist, viewing it, and opened it; replaying the recording form not so long ago…

…………………………………….

Danny slipped into the kitchen, catching his sister's eye, who was still reading. He stopped before her, glancing at her book, before peering past the crook of he neck, avoiding her eye contact. His mouth seemed to move wordlessly, as he formulated a way to inquire what was on his mind.

Jazz, closed her book, pushing back her elbows into the chair, and moving so she had a straitened posture; her eyes gaping to his questionably, as he seemed to avoid her to tête-à-tête. She daintily crossed her arms, peering more importunately at her brother. Licking her lips, he asked him, "What do you want Danny?"

He slid his eyes back to hers, ailing to bring them to a thoughtful state. He shifted form one foot to the other, "Nothing," his own posture was slacked, unbarring significance.

She rolled her eyes, tightening the cross in her arms, "Danny, you'd better ask, before I start 'tormenting' you about it," she finished displaying exaggerated air-quotes.

"I just, well, need you advise," he said, pursing his lips afterwards, still in the effort of pondering over words—though the whole schemed seemed a bit aimless in its own prospect. Danny walked over to the other-side of the table, pulling out a chair, and setting himself into it. He still held her vision with is own, seemingly void of anything discomfited—just pure inquiry.

"Well, you know I'm always happy to help," she said, adding a forthcoming smile to punctuate her point. She brought her hands before her, lacing them, and resting them on the table.

Danny glanced down at her hands, then back at her, exhibiting one of his own smiles—though it was a bit counterfeit. He brought his elbow to the table, briefly reminiscing when his mother would have shot him for this—figuratively of course. His fingers splayed, as his hand moved, trying to embrace himself with a way to inquire his sister, without arising suspicion.

Jazz raised her eyebrow—her smile stiffening to its own counterfeit state, un-rounding from its corners.

"Jazz," Danny said, stately, bringing his elbow off the table, and resting his hand in his lap, "What would you do if…" he finished furrowing his eyebrows, and bringing his eyes seemingly to his lap as well.

"If?" She asked, cocking her head slightly to the side, and nodding her head once, as if to push him on in sentence.

"If," he said again, complying to let his eyes wonder around still contemplating on how to ask, "If you were in a predicament, where…"

"Where?" she nodded her head again, pushing him on.

He sighed heavily, "I don't know how to ask this…"

Jazz unlaced her fingers, and brought her arms completely of the table.

"Okay, what would _you _do, if you had…let's say someone…and you…well, they were pulling pranks, and you…"

"Daniel Fenton, what did you do?" She demanded, rocking back in the chair, and crossing her arms, and raising her eyebrow yet again—this time, it wasn't in inquiry, more of, annoyance sort of speak.

Danny flailed his arms out wildly, "Why are you so sure _I _did something?"

She rolled her eyes deliberately, "Because I know you," her voice was of sheer irritation.

"Well, _I _didn't," he pushed out his chin exaggeratedly, "It's not my fault Travis…" his eyes widened, as Jazz's caught his demanding him to continue.

"What about, Travis?"

Danny shifted uncomfortably, avoiding her eyes—still feeling them piercing him.

"Danny." Jazz insisted strongly, leaning forward trying to pull in his attention back to speech. She watched him glancing tensely about the kitchen, looking at the aimless unimportant aspects of it. With no reply, she leaned in closer, her eyebrows pushed together trying to imaging what Travis Wilson could possibly have to do with this—and why Danny seemed to wallow in uncertainly over it. "Danny," she repeated; less urgently, pulling back from him, and resting her back, back into the chair.

His mouth once again, opened and closed, wordlessly trying to configure speech. Already, he had gone too far; told her too much. Now one variation lingered prodding him in his mind: how was he going to get out of this?

"Well, he…" Danny managed to say, blinking his eyes roughly, and once again shifting his seat. He sighed heavily, and looked back at Jazz, shaking his head to show his inability to explain himself.

She watched him, swallowed in silence for only a few minutes more before saying, "Danny, why don't you just start from the beginning. Let's forget about what you just said before, just ell me what's bothering you," she leaned forward again, though this time, it was just so she could reach over to him, and give him a quick pat on the arm.

…………………………….

Travis closed his camera, biting his lip as he did so. Shacking his head, he wandered back into his thoughts, trying to formulate on what to do next.

-He wondered what Danny Phantom would do-

-He wondered what the Amity would do if he began to show this-

-And more importantly, he wondered what he would do next; what was there to do-

Shifting, he slid the camera back into its case, before standing, and heading back through the park; back to his home—where the only thing to do was wonder.

………………………………

Meanwhile, something else was being formulated, something that neither Danny, nor Travis had planned for…

_**-To be continued-**_

* * *

Okay there, a chapter. I have decided to take the story into a new direction, just so you know.

I just turned elleven yesterday! Woot Woot!


	11. SNEAK PEEK

Hey guys

_Hey guys._

_Okay, here's the thing. As I have pointed out before, I will not be able to update very often, and I have deicided to go in different direction for this story. Well, as I reread this story I found it was too babyish, and so, I changed my angle of writing—sort of speak—LOL. :-) Yes, everything that happens eventually will fit together. I am not making too darastic of changes. LOL_

_Ummmm, no this isn't a chapter (if it was it would be longer) its more of a sneak peak. I have a few chapters written, and this is in one of the later ones. Its just a sneak peek so you can sortta get a taste of what'll happen. Im sorry I didn't post them, but I have decided to wait until I finished this story to start posting chapters again. I am not __**that **__far from being done, but it shouldn't be too much longer since I fiannaly got my own laptop but sadly no internet. _

_So I am sorry to say, this is all you may get for a little while longer… (It's probably horrible since I haven't reread my newer chapters) It'll sound a bit better once the actual rest of the story is posted._

Be in caution; this is confusing! Mwahahahahahahahaha

……………………………

Sneak Peak

With a flick of his wrist, Travis Wilson removed eyepiece to his camera all in one swipe. His monochrome eyes were shifting uneasily, as he slipped across the grounds. His bottom lip was bit back between his teeth.

His movements were slightly cat-like, as he pounced, with his camera tucked under his arm ready at the use. The strap hung loosely at the crease of his arm, dangling aimlessly. He skipped to a halt, brushing a few short locks of hair from his face, and clenched his jaw.

Before him, he caught sight of a familiar face: neon-green eyes eyeing him warily.

The figure was leaning causally against the trunk of a wide tree, arms crossed, with a black notebook tucked under his arm. The figures face was contorted tightly into a tense grimace.

"Danny Phantom," Travis acknowledged quietly, with a nod of his head. His voice was strained, and he felt like hitting himself noting the perceptible wavering-fear constrained in it.

The ghost nodded back, his dark eyebrows furrowed. He said nothing, but his face drifted blank into a cold scowl. Travis shuddered.

"I'm Sorry," Danny said quietly, though no traces of remorse lingered in his unworldly voice.

"It's fine," Travis muttered back quietly. He switched the camera on, and set turned it away from him, "let's just get this over with."

Danny nodded.

"If it helps," Travis said, catching the ghost's eye, "I won't tell anyone."

Though he could see it strained him to do so, Danny forced a smile, pathetic, but also relieved. He opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly froze. His eyes shot to the dark shadows behind Travis, and they widened. "He's here," he said in harsh whisper.

Travis instantaneously shot around, so he was at Danny's side. His breath quickened, and clutched the camera more taught in his grasp. There was no sound, though a dark figure strode out before them. Its dark shawl billowed ominously without wind; there was a sort of an eerie petulance wavering in the tense atmosphere. And everything became dark, as if all the bliss in the world equivocated, and vacuumed to a place of no existence. All the warmth turned cold, and it seemed as the earth itself tipped off its orbital path, and almost dramatically, flipped.

"Welcome," the creature said vehemently. Its voice was a hiss, as it gestured a hand ostentatiously. It strode a bit closer, and both could see a sadistic smile plastered against the pallid planes if its face.

And there they stood, one human, and one half ghost. Both facing a danger, that neither had ever thought possible.

And it wasn't even real…

……………

_**ONE MORE THING!**_

_The New Menace, is up for grabs. (My other story)_

_I don't want to continue it, so the first one to ask for it can have it. PM me, if you wan it. First one can have it. :-)!! I really do want to see it continued but I don't have time to write it. Thanks! – Frisk-a-Roar_


	12. Bad news

I have bad news.

I am sorry to say, but this story will NOT be continued--I repeat NOT be continued.

Something happened at home, and I can not longer update... That's all I'm gonna say on the matter.

I am sorry to those who took an interest in this patheitic story, because I know I promised to finish it.

I am sorry to my reviewers for being a failure--because that's just what I am apparently: A good-for-nothing, rotten failure who can't to do anything.

But I do wanna say how GREATFUL I am to you all. You have been so kind to me. This is the first thing I've ever written story-wise, and it was so nice to hear someting posative said about me--or rather to me--for once. I've never had that before. And I'm sorry to a certain reviewer to whom I snapped at in a review reply--for giving me helpful critiszm (excuse my spelling). You were utterly right, and I had no reason to bite your head off. I'm sorry.

Again I would finish this if I could, but some matters at home...and I'm not saying what...are preventing me from being able to. Let's just say I suck, and shouldn't have even started writing in the first place...

This story will probably be deleted within the month. If someone wants to take it from me--be my guest.

Again. I am sorry.


End file.
